This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. With the explosive growth in biological data, biologists are often facing a serious challenge that the computational analysis of large amounts of data can take weeks, months, or years to finish. TeraGrid can be ideal for speeding up biologists'tasks. In this project, we propose to deploy a variety of biologically important sequence analysis applications in TeraGrid and make them easy for biologists to use.